Empire Earth Wiki:The Rules
Community General *Always assume good faith. This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a "biter". A "biter" is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. This scares away potentially valuable contributors. Treat newbies with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful - avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. Comment section *Do not spam. "Spam" is unwanted or unnecessary messages, like advertisements, long comments, or "I like cheese". Spam can also be considered posting the same message three or more times in a row. **Use common sense when deciding what types of comments could be considered spam. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!) **Inferiority complex (I am useless!) Message wall *Same rules apply from comment section. *Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong on . Blog posts *Nearly the same rules apply from comment section. Badges Badges are little online trophies awarded for certain feats, like commenting on blogs. Though they are there for fun, doing something for the sake of earning a badge is highly discouraged, and can even get you blocked. Examples of blockable offenses include: *Making useless blogs *Spamming the forums and message walls *Adding one letter per publish Basically, you should edit to improve the wikia, not for pixels. User pages *Never edit someone else's user page, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. User pages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. "Minimodding" *Minimodding is when a regular user tries to act like an administrator. While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. Leave the disciplining to the moderators and administrators. Content Editing Pages *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation. *Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and will result in an appropriate punishment depending on the severity. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. Always use the preview button before publishing. *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. Images *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality, e.g. not pixelated. The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to Empire EArth is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. Categories *Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. Categories are meant to organize articles in the wiki for the convenience of editors. Categories like the following do no such thing: **"Unit" when there is already a category called "Units" - adding this category accomplishes nothing. Chat The Empire Earth Wiki chat is meant to be a social hangout where Empire Earth fans can chill with other fans as they would outside of the wiki, so note that topics and language aren't enforced in the same way as the regular wiki. In other words, enter at your own risk. Here are some guidelines to keep in mind before entering chat: *Cursing is allowed but don't overdo it. Use those words tastefully. *Speak English all the time. *No flaming users or trolling. *No spamming. *No spam-joining. Either fix the connection problem or try again some other time. *No advertising (YouTube videos are okay, as long as they are relevant to the discussion. Telling everyone to subscribe to your channel is not.) *No chat invasion. This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. *No backseat moderating. This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. **Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the admins or chat moderators through their Message Walls. *Avoid linking results from Google search. It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear. *Avoid being disrespectful to anyone, especially to admins or chat moderators. *Avoid being inactive for long periods of time (an entire day, for example). *When an admin, chat moderator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the admin or chat mod who addresses it. **'NOTE': Private messages are not monitored. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. Current positions See Admins/Bureaucrats for details.